uno más de la familia
by lady blue vampire
Summary: algunos recuerdos de Edward y su familia


**Uno más de la familia**

No estaba seguro de si esto era la mejor idea, pero necesitaba de alguna manera, que Bella estuviera mejor. Ella no lo decía, pero sabía que se sentía sola y eso, a su vez, me hacía sentir realmente culpable.

Nos habíamos mudado a New Hampshire para que yo hiciera mi especialidad en cardiología pediátrica. Así que aquí estábamos otra vez, en una nueva ciudad, sin amigos y sin nuestra familia cerca. Bella ya había terminado su carrera de literatura, así que trabajaba desde casa en una pequeña editorial independiente a la que le iba muy bien. Pero sabía que extrañaba a nuestros amigos y poder visitar a su padre. Pero obviamente o había aceptado quedarse en Seattle mientras yo hacía mi especialidad. Siempre me recordaba que nos habíamos casado por un motivo, nuestro amor, y que no podíamos estar separados y que esta era la mejor opción para mi especialidad y que me acompañaría a donde yo fuese. Y yo haría lo mismo por ella.

Mire otra vez, y de inmediato una sonrisa se formó en mi cara. No me sentía seguro sobre esto porque a Bella no le gustaban mucho las sorpresas. Y porque era una sorpresa de esas que llevan mucha responsabilidad con ella. Pero al mirar la oscura cara de ese cachorro de pastor alemán*, no podía evitarlo.

En un principio cuando pensé en que nuestra familia de dos tuviera una mascota un gato fue mi primera opción, ya que son más independientes. Pero también deseaba un animal que pudiera cuidar a mi mujer mientras yo no estaba. Así que un perro de una raza grande me pareció adecuado. Y buscando entre las opciones esta raza fue la perfecta porque también eran conocidos como perros policías y me recordaba un poco a mi suegro, y eso haría sentir a Bella más en casa. Y ahora que miraba ese cachorrito me sentía más seguro de que hacía lo correcto. Sus demás hermanitos correteaban por todo el corral, pero el cachorro seguía ahí, sentado y mirándome.

En cuanto me acerqué, él se acercó a mí y comenzó a menear su pequeña colita. Definitivamente era mi perro.

.

.

.

\- Vas a conocer a mamá ahora, debes portarte bien y ser muy tierno – le dije mientras miraba al cachorro. No tenía nombre, ya que quería que lo escogiéramos en conjunto con mi esposa. Y lo llevaba sentado en el asiento de copiloto de mi amado volvo. Es que lloró cuando lo dejé atrás en su caja, y no pude soportarlo. Aunque este sería un secreto entre ambos. Si mi esposa se enteraba, se enteraría mi hermana Alice. Si Alice sabría, Jasper también. Y con mi cuñado, mi amigo Emmett. Y ahí no pararían de burlarse de mí por siempre.

Tomé al cachorro y lo tomé en brazos. Era muy pequeño y peludo, pero en el refugio ya me habían avisado que era probable que creciera muchísimo. Las cosas que había comprado para él estaban en el auto, pero primero quería que Bella lo conociera antes de instalar sus cosas. Estaba muy nervioso. A mi mujer le encantaban los perros, pero nunca había tenido uno. Con mi hermana solo habíamos tenido un perro cuando éramos niños y en realidad no recordaba mucho porque murió cuando teníamos cuatro años. Y después solo habíamos tenido gatos.

\- Tal vez algún día debamos tener un gato, para que tu tengas un compañero – dije mientras ponía si diminuta cabeza a la altura de la mía. Él solo intentó lamer mi nariz.

Saqué mi llave y abrí la puerta. Era costumbre de Bella estar a esta hora haciendo sus redacciones en el pequeño estudio que teníamos, ya que entraba mucha luz natural. Me dirigí allí con el cachorro en brazos.

\- ¿Eres tú, Edward? – preguntó con su dulce voz mientras yo solo asomaba mi cabeza por el umbral de la puerta. Estaba en la silla de su escritorio, con su castaño pelo en un moño desordenado. Sus grandes gafas de descanso y que ocupaba para estar en su computadora colgaban un poco más bajo de lo normal. Estaba con una blusa holgada y unas cómodas calzas.

\- Hola amor – dije manteniéndome en mi posición. El cachorro lamía mis manos.

\- Te demoraste hoy ¿Qué haces ahí? – inclinó su cabeza mirándome con curiosidad. No era normal en mí. Siempre que llegaba de la universidad o el hospital prácticamente corría para lanzarme sobre ella.

\- Tengo algo para ti – dije lanzado mi sonrisa torcida, que sabía que ella no podía resistir.

Rodó los ojos, y se comenzó a levantar. Y ya no pude aguantar más, de partida porque las lamidas del cachorro me hacían cosquillas y porque ya me estaba doliendo el cuello de estar ahí inclinado. Bella ya estaba de pie avanzando hacía mí, cuando me coloqué derecho sobre la entrada del estudio y coloqué el cachorro delante de ella. Ella se quedó mirando al perrito, hasta que este dio un pequeño ladrido. Bella de inmediato me miró con cara de sorpresa y tomó con cuidado al cachorro acunándolo en su pecho, mientras este de inmediato empezó a lamer su barbilla.

\- ¡Sorpresa! – feliz me sentía ahora, en especial cuando Bella me miró y comenzó a reír.

.

.

.

\- En serio, Jake, hace frío – refunfuñé. Mi cachorro ya no parecía para nada uno. Tenía solo ocho meses pero ya se veía como un adulto. Aunque su comportamiento, no lo era. Él seguía oliendo el pasto, sin hacer sus necesidades mientras era una muy gélida noche en New Hampshire. Yo creía que era así porque era muy mimado. Era como un hijo para Bella y para mí. Mientras era cachorro fe mimado y consentido. A veces aún lo cargaba cuando se quedaba dormido. Venía al primer llamado de Bella, me esperaba al llegar a casa y le encantaba jugar. A veces se metía en líos, porque una vez se tiró a nadar a la piscina del vecino (para diversión de sus hijos). Pero no todo era color de rosas. Como ahora, que tenía que esperarlo pacientemente mientras el decidía hacer sus necesidades.

.

.

.

\- Nos vamos a mudar – le decía Bella a Jake mientras le rascaba las orejas. Él estaba con la lengua afuera dejándose acariciar. Volveríamos a Seattle ahora que había terminado mi especialidad, y ya estaba con una excelente oferta de trabajo en el Hospital general de Seattle. Bella seguía trabajando en la misma editorial. Le habían ofrecido ser editora en jefa de uno de los departamentos, pero ella lo había rechazado. Estaba muy cómoda con su puesto actual, que además no tenía tantas responsabilidades cono editora en jefe, más cuando planeábamos aumentar la familia.

\- Allá hay mucha nieve, Jake, de seguro te gustará – dije dándole una palmadita en la cabeza. Solo por él haríamos el viaje en auto y no en avión. Era demasiado grande para ir con nosotros, y Bella no sería capaz de enviarlo en bodega.

Lo mejor era volver a estar cerca de la familia otra vez, y de nuestros amigos. Con Bella habíamos comprado una propiedad por internet, ya que antes vivíamos en un departamento. Pero Jake estaba acostumbrado a tener patio. Y si queríamos expandir la familia, necesitábamos una casa más grande. Mientras se tramitaba la compra y decorábamos íbamos a vivir donde mis padres ya que su casa era más grande.

.

.

.

Cuando llegué a casa Jake no salió a recibirme. Y eso era indicativo que algo estaba mal. Entré rápidamente a casa y no escuché ningún ruido, lo que me produjo un miedo mayor.

En cuanto llegué a mi habitación vi a mi peludo perro mirarme como si quisiera decirme algo. En cuanto avancé me di cuenta que Bella estaba acurrucada junto a él y se notaba que había estado llorando.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió, muchacho? – dije mientras le daba una palmadita en la cabeza y el lamía la cara de Bella. Ella comenzó a despertar.

Me senté junto a ella mientras abría sus ojos.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien? – sus ojos estaban cargados de pena, y sus dulces labios estaban fruncidos en una mueca triste

\- Otra vez no estoy embarazada – respondió mientras las lágrimas volvían a caer por sus mejillas. Llevábamos alrededor de ocho meses intentándolo pero aún no pasaba nada.

\- Mi amor – dije mientras la abrazada y ella se acurrucaba en mí. Sentí como Jake ponía su hocico sobre mi pierna – Sabes que estresarte solo es peor. Es normal que lleve tiempo, mi amor, por favor tienes que dejar de pensar. Si nuestro bebé llega ahora, o llega en uno o dos años más o más quizás está bien. Puedes dedicarte a escribir tu propio libro. Si quieres podemos tener un gato.

En ese momento Jake resopló y Bella comenzó a reír.

.

.

.

Miraba la foto cada dos segundos. En ella estaba Bella sentada en un prado cubierto de margaritas con solo un bralette blanco y una larga falda del mismo color. Jake estaba sentado y tenía su nariz en el ombligo del abultado vientre de Bella. Era una foto preciosa y a mí me encantaba. Sin embargo estaba nervioso. En alrededor de dos semanas mi hijo o hija iba a llegar a este mundo. Y mañana recién comenzaba mi baja por paternidad. Había pedido dos meses para poder estar con Bella en los últimos días antes de dar a luz, y luego para cuando nuestro bebé llegara a casa. En el hospital habían estado reticentes, pero me había comprometido a que si tenía una cirugía de urgencias o alguna muy importante programada con mis pacientes la haría de todas formas, pero no quería dejar sola a mi mujer, menos a nuestro recién nacido. Aunque mi madre ya estaba prácticamente viviendo en casa, y Charlie iba a ver a Bella todos los días.

.

.

.

\- Tendrás alguien más con quien jugar – dije tirando la pelota lo más lejos posible. Literalmente Bella me había echado de la casa, porque según ella la estaba poniendo nerviosa. Yo solo quería que estuviera cómoda, aunque tal vez me estaba excediendo con mis cuidados. Jake volvió con su pelota de tenis favorita y la dejo a mis pies para que se la volviera a lanzar – Pero tu nuevo compañero o compañera de juegos será pequeño. Y tendrás que cuidarle. Y protegerle – palmeé su cabeza y tire otra vez la pelota, viendo como mi perro salía raudo tras ella.

.

.

.

\- Es tan hermosa – dije mientras observaba a mi pequeñita dormir. Era una criatura maravillosa, totalmente perfecta. Estaba enfundada en un enterito verde lleno de estrellas anaranjadas. Bella se había negado que su ropita fuera "rosada" solo porque era niña, y yo estaba totalmente de acuerdo. Sus níveas manos estaban cerradas en puñitos y sus largas pestañas descansaban sobre sus rosadas mejillas. De verdad era la niña más hermosa que había visto.

\- Edward, te tendré que comprar un babero – dijo mi padre dándome una palmada en la espalda. No tenía cara para decirme eso. Él y Charlie habían estado con la misma cara mirando a mi hija. Ya sabía que iban a ser visitas constantes en mi casa. Para que decir mi madre y mi suegra, estaban como locas.

Estábamos en los cuneros, yo había ido a firmar el alta de mi esposa y de mi hija, y no había podido evitar pasar a verla a los cuneros. Estaban haciéndole el chequeo previo para darle el alta.

\- Es que es perfecta, y no puedes negarlo.

\- no, no puedo, es hermosa y además es mi primera nieta – me abrazó por los hombros – Ven, vamos a buscar a Bella para que puedan llevarse a mi nieta a casa, estoy comenzando a sentirme celoso de las enfermeras y de su pediatra.

.

.

.

\- ¿Qué crees que debemos hacer primero? – dijo Bella girándose para mirar a nuestra bebita que iba tranquilamente durmiendo en su silla. Íbamos a casa y estábamos algo nerviosos por presentarle a nuestra hija a Jake. Durante el embarazo de Bella él había sido su gran compañero. Hasta se comía los antojos de Bella cuando ella no quería más. Solía llegar y encontrarlos recostados en la alfombra, él con su peluda cabeza sobre el vientre de mi preciosa esposa.

\- Realmente no sé. Le pregunté al veterinario y me dijo que se le mostráramos. Si no nos sentíamos seguros que no le dejáramos acercarse mucho, pero que tampoco le prohibiéramos el contacto.

\- Creo que lo mejor es que pueda sentir su olor así se acostumbra rápidamente

\- No puedo mentirte, me da algo de nervios. El hocico de Jake es más grande que la cabeza de nuestra hija – me comencé a estacionar y de inmediato escuché el ladrido de Jake. Él había extrañado mucho a Bella. Su cabeza se asomaba por la cortina del living y se veía feliz.

\- conocemos a Jake, y él ya conoce a nuestra hija, nos ha acompañado en todo este proceso.

Bajamos y de inmediato tomé la silla. Bella se adelantó para poder saludar a nuestro perro. La vi entrar a casa y como le daba palabras de cariño, mientras yo avanzaba a ellos y entraba.

\- Vas a conocer a una personita muy especial hoy, Jake – dijo Bella mientras le acariciaba detrás de las orejas. Jake estaba sentado mirándola embelesado y moviendo su cola.

Bella me hizo una seña para que entrara. Seguía con la silla colgando de mi mano y nuestra hija tranquilamente durmiendo en ella. Seguía con su enterito verde y gorrito celeste con orejitas de oso que le había regalado mi amigo Emmett.

\- Ella es Rennesme, Jake. Y tienes que cuidarla y portarte bien con ella – de inmediato Jake se acercó a olerla y tuve que resistir el impulso de moverme. Bella lo tomó del collar para evitar que se acercara demasiado. Él la miraba, la olfateaba y luego nos miraba inclinando la cabeza.

.

.

.

Jake se había transformado en el protector de Rennesme. Y se lo tomaba de forma muy personal. Había dejado olvidada su cama en el living para dormir en el cuarto de Rennesme, bajo su cuna. Cuando ella lloraba de inmediato se ponía alerta y si uno no acudía pronto a ver qué pasaba iba de inmediato al cuarto por uno de nosotros (lo habíamos grabado, para tener el recuerdo de lo genial de nuestro perro). Habíamos creado nuevas costumbres como salir a trotar en las mañanas Jake, Rennesme (en su choche) y yo. Tres días a la semana se nos sumaba Bella. Ella durante las tarde iba al parque con nuestra hija y nuestro perro. Mi pequeña ya tenía seis meses, y yo no podía ser más feliz.

.

.

.

\- ¡Jey! - gritó Rennesme y de inmediato el perro estaba a su lado. De inmediato ella le dio parte de su comida.

\- No puedo creer que la única palabra que nuestra hija diga, sea el nombre del perro – dijo Bella mientras me abrazaba por la cintura. Nuestra niña de once meses lo único que decía era "Jey" y nada más. Si ella quería avanzar a algún lugar lo llamaba y se afirmaba de él y nuestro perro pacientemente la acompañaba. Por suerte, y aunque teníamos protecciones, Jake tampoco la dejaba ir a lugares donde habían escalones o a las puertas.

Cuando decidí que un perro era una buena idea para acompañar a mi esposa nunca pensé que estaba buscando un miembro más de nuestra familia, y al que amábamos con todo nuestro corazón.

.

.

.

N/A: sé que este fic no tiene mucho sentido, pero me salió. Usé como inspiración a mi Anakin, mi perro. El pastor alemán es también conocido como ovejero alemán.


End file.
